It's A Marriage thing
by AkaBaka-chan
Summary: Sequel to It's a Friend Thing. What happens Three years later and beyond. OneShot


**It's A Marriage Thing**

**Due to popular demand... Er... Not really. Just some people said they wanted more and one asked for a sequel, this is a Oneshot for you guys courtesy of yours truly, AkaBaka-chan.**

**DISCLAIMER: I CANNOT MAKE A CHARACTER LIKE RUKIA KUCHIKI... that is simply too impossible for me and bleach is brilliant with Kubo running it. No way I can own it.**

* * *

><p>Rukia Kurosaki groaned as she cuddled further into her husband's embrace. It's been three years yet his scent was so addicting. Everything they did always felt like the first time. They rarely fought and they only bickered. He was as handsome as ever. With each year, the sexier he became and she loved that part. She just felt enthralled to be married to him. Looking back from now, she had never anticipated that she would marry her own best friend but she did.<p>

Yes, she did still very much enjoy the feeling of having her bare naked skin against his.

Within his heated embrace, she could feel the well defined lined of his abdomen and his perfect biceps. She loved him the way he was. She never wanted it to change.

Three years into married had resulted to violent reactions. The Kuchiki clan went into a fit of rage that a noble and highly esteemed member of the family married some impulsive greenhorn actor. That was just plain weird because last time she checked, the rest of the clan aside from her brother loathed her to death. Perhaps the idea that Byakuya Kuchiki permitted the marriage was unfathomable and they truly believed that Rukia could've done better with another man.

She couldn't, he was the only one for her.

It was funny how there years passed by so quickly. Since the finale of the teacher-student drama, Ichigo had been offered more movies and because or that drama, Rukiq had escalated from television dramas to movies as well. Though everybody thought that a movie with just Ichigo Kurosaki and no Rukia Kurosaki was unfathomable. They were a duo who broke box office records and ratings.

Strangely, she wrote best when it came to her husband. Truth be told, the combination always outdid the rest. Whenever there was a different scriptwriter for a movie Ichigo starred in, the movie wouldn't be as successful as when Rukia was involved. That wasn't the only good news.

After years of trying, Rukia found herself a niece. Rukia absolutely adored Megumi Kuchiki and she believed that her name was perfect for her. Megumi for blessed. It was true, she was a blessed child. She hoped she inherited her mother side's amethyst eyes but but retained the face of a Kuchiki. Imagine a girl version of Byakuya Kuchiki but with a hint of Hisana Kuchiki. The thought was simply too adorable and Rukia was sure to spoil her niece silly when she came out.

And Momo Hinamori had finally met her prince charming. He was a stuntman actually and the only reason why he was always hired was because he was rather short. His name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and though he was indeed taller than Momo, he was still rather short and there were famous actors who were short. That's what kept him a bit richer than most stuntmen. Though that didn't matter, they were in love.

Things were falling into place. Slowly but surely.

Her thoughts were cut short when she suddenly felt his arm draw her closer. Then she saw a pair of intense blazing amber eyes staring at her. He grinned as his gaze bore into her. "Good morning Mrs. Kurosaki." he said with great joy. It's been three years but he still took pleasure in saying that every morning.

"That line is overused my dear Mr. Kurosaki." she replied returning the grin.

He chuckled deeply in his voice made for sin. He moved closer and gave her a morning kiss. He had wanted to press his morning erection against her so badly. He felt her smirk in the kiss. "Morning wood huh?" she whispered.

"Care to oblige?" he replied in a hot steamy husky way that never failed to melt her insides.

"I get to be on top this time." she replied in a sexually charged tone.

"I don't mind either way as long as I end up inside of my incredibly sexy wife." he replied in a voice literally oozing of sex.

She thanked God everyday that she married this man.

Ignoring the sheets covering them, Rukia straddled him with the light slyness of a fox, a coy grin had surfaced upon her beautiful face. Her core had already been pooling in liquid desire and he knew very well that she was already hot for him. Her slick sex would slid against his length teasingly and he knew better than to interrupt his wife when she was on top. She leaned down until he felt her hot breath on his face. Lusciously, she kissed him hard. Her tongue instantly melded with his in a fight for dominance. The harder they fought, the more pleasure they received from the other.

She felt him grow harder with every kiss. That made her even wetter for him.

After one final stroke, Rukia withdrew leaving him wanting for more. Panting even. Rukia began to kiss, sick and lick his pulse. The sounds emitting from his throat was a reward in itself. Rukia trailed hot open mouthed kisses all the way down his body. She stopped at his brown nipples to bit and flick them vehemently. His breath shortened considerably as she licked every drop of sweat that had been rolling down his well defined abdomen. He knew how that part was one of her favorite parts.

And God, wherever she licked and touched was on fire.

She found her way to the his most sensitive organ that had been yearning to be inside of her. She licked her lips as she pressed a kiss on the pink and raw tip earning her an unmanly gasp that made her want to laugh.

"Rukia... I s-swear... If you do-"

"Shut up Ichigo, you promised." she interjected coyly as she licked the entire lenth of him. Did he just stutter? If he did then that was a new achievement.

Ichigo sharply took in air as she began to suck and lick at his balls. The slurping sounds she made made him even harder for her. He could hear her making sounds as she worked him and she sounded undeniably sexy. It made him regret not thinking of her as a girlfriend option back in high school and college.

Being uninterested in most of the love sick girls, he was thankful that Rukia ended up being his prom date. Though that was when he had too much to drink because some douche bags decided that it was fun to slip some vodka into the fruit punch. He stole Rukia's first kiss that night and being the awesome drunk he was that night, he didn't even remember until Rukia told him along with a slap on the face the very next day. Ah, classic Rukia.

As soon as he felt her hot orifice around his aching pulsating length, Ichigo embarrassingly let out a moan that made him want to hide. Though being the sadist she was, his little moment of torture turned her on.

Of all the people in the friggin planet. Why did he have to fall in love with his best friend who happened one of the biggest prudes he knew? She was prideful, bitchy, assertive, sadistic, cruel, harsh and so many insulting adjectives he couldn't think of as of the moment. And he just had to marry her. You know what they say, love is blind. Extremely.

After her skillful ministrations, Ichifo lurched into her mouth. His hands gripped the sheets as he used all of his power to hold back every sound coming from his mouth. Load after load of his searing discharged filled her mouth in the hottest way possible. Seeing her covered in his own discharge made him want to fuck her until neither of them could move for a week. No scratch that, a month. With a devilish grin, Rukia licked it off and leaned towards Ichigo to kiss him knowing very well that tasting more than just her on her tongue turned him on.

Ichigo groped her breasts in the most sensual way possible as he began to lick of the traces of his semen off her breasts. Luckily, they landed on her nipples and Rukia mewled like a whore.

"A-ah... Y-you pro-ahhh promised..." she moaned whorishly as he feasted upon her perfectly supple breasts and mulberry nipples.

"I know I did..." he whispered huskily. "So I have a proposition..." he said hotly as his hit breath lingered upon her breasts.

"Oh... That position?" Rukia asked in an excited breathless way.

Rukia slowly but surely turned around to find her favorite part of him while Ichigo found his. She could feel his hungry gaze and his heated breath gaze upon her pink puffy and glistening pussy. Rukia didn't bother with her usual playfulness as she began to suck him dry. After a few gasps and choked strangled sounds, Ichigo began his assault. His teasingly erotic tongue intruded her. He felt her squirm as his tongue licked every nook and cranny of her cunt. He nibbled pleasurable on her bundle of nerves. The idea of her breasts pressed against his abdomen excited him further.

Yes, this had been one of their favorite positions. It allowed them to be both dominating. Next to the satisfying front-to-front and the occasional against the wall from the back.

"O-oh my G-god..." Rukia moaned sensually as she felt his tongue thrust and graze the most sensitive and pleasurable part of her heated core. "I-Ichigo!"

"Ah! F-fuck, Ichigo... I take what I s-said back... Hnn... A-ahhh, do as you please!" she begged as she began to cry his name eagerly. Ichigo simply grinned as spun her around and put his face in between her legs.

His unbearable ministrations continued as Rukia gave up on holding back her moans and mewled like a prostitute. The only difference was that she was mewling for real and not simply pretending. His tongue pleasures with such wild force as he would occasionally leave her to suck on her clit. Rukia screamed as she came onto his tongue. He literally drank her before blowing her cunt teasingly. He then brought out his fingers and began to torturously pump on finger in. He loved watching her squirm. He knew how she was most sensitive after she came and one single finger could induce so much from her when she was in this state.

Ichigo inserted a second and by the time he had Rukia begging for release, he had been pumping in a third finger. His thumb rubbed her clit furiously as his breath would tickle her skin. Sex is fun.

"I-Ichigo! Please..."

He stopped halfway and readied his tip against the entrance after withdrawing his fingers and tasting her. Sweat beaded down his neck as he impaled his cock inside of her in once conclusive motion. Ichigo thrusted wildly and erratically as if there was seriously no tomorrow. She pleaded him to go faster and harder. The sounds she was making were music to his ears as he kept thrusting and thrusting.

It was simply mind blowing. Inaudible words were heard from his side as he fucked her hard. He penetrated deeply into her as every thrust was wild, erratic and barbaric. He could feel his tip touch her womb as he went deeper and deeper into her. Ichigo pulled back so far away only to slam back into her with wild abandon. Her inner walls clamped onto him so hard it wouldn't have been a surprise if he passed out from the pleasure. Rukia let loose a shrill scream he had never heard before

Their chests melded into each other as they panted harshly. They spent a good ten minutes in order to be able to speak. It would probably take them another five for them to be able to move. "Best morning sex ever..." Rukia said hoarsely.

"Every year, we'll set new records... What do you say Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"You never get tired calling me that do you?"

"I've called you Kuchiki for ten years. I want to call you Kurosaki for the next eternity." he replied as he placed a warm and protective arm over her form which was still on top of him.

"Ichigo... If you stay stuck there, we won't be able to go to work." Rukia stated.

"Killjoy."

"Am not, I just don't want to be late." Rukia retorted.

"Storage room after the scenario meeting?" Ichigo asked as he moved enough to slip out of her. Rukia nearly gasped as she dislodged himself. She was still aching for him.

She grinned and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. "You got it."

* * *

><p>Rukia felt sick. Extremely sick, she was currently headed to the bathroom to appease her body. She saw her only other friend aside from her husband and dragged Momo Hinamori with her harshly. Of course Momo understood, they knew each other the moment Rukia's career begun. As soon as reached the bathroom, Momo locked it and waited until Rukia did her business.<p>

"Rukia... It's been the third time... Maybe we ought to-"

Rukia rushed to the sink to clean herself up. "I don't want to hear it... It's too soon for that..."

"Rukia, you've been married for three years. You've known your husband for thirteen years and if Hisana can be perfectly fine being five months months pregnant then there is absolutely nothing wrong with you being pregnant."

"You just want a niece..."

"Or a nephew." Momo retorted.

"Do you honestly think I'm ready?" Rukia asked with a kind of hysterical look in her eyes as she gripped Momo's shoulders.

"Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki... You are sure as hell ready... Now go forth and buy yourself a pregnancy test. At the drug store..." Momo said valiantly.

"W-why do I need to buy it?" Rukia whined.

Momo sighed. "Don't expect me to buy it for you. And besides, we can only keep this from Ichigo for so long. We can't hide this from your husband forever."

Rukia nodded begrudgingly as she unlocked the bathroom and stepping out to buy what was needed. She was practically stomping on her way down. She rode the elevator with an extremely scary aura everybody else steered clear of her. It was just lucky that there was a drug store twenty steps away from the main entrance. She walked quickly, she had wanted this to be done and over with.

She went inside quickly and went to the counter, silently cursing about why she had to talk to someone to get what she had wanted. She walked up in a businesslike fashion to the counter. "Can I get a pregnancy test?" she asked in the most awkward way ever.

The guy eyed her weirdly. "You look a bit young.".

Rukia sighed as she grabbed her I.F and nearly shoved the damn thing in his face. He took it and took a gander. "Oh... If it isn't Mrs. Rukia Kurosaki, instead of filling divorce papers, you're getting a pregnancy test?"

"I need not concern myself with your ideals. Just give it already." Rukia snapped at him as she took her I.D back.

The counter guy shrugged as he tossed her the thing and she paid for it on the spot. She left in a pissed off kinda way. She entered the lobby of the building again and went back up the elevator. Rukia massaged her temples and her heart thumped and raced. This test would change her life.

She saw Momo as soon as she exited the elevator and and went back to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Rukia and Momo were back Rukia's private room. Rukia sat on the couch, her hand quivered as she did her vey best to stay calm. Momo kept calm for Rukia's sake. Silence prevailed before Momo spoke with clarity and confidence. "Rukia."<p>

"Yes, Momo?"

"You need to tell Ichigo.

"I know..." Rukia replied.

The shock was yet to settle in. The only reason why her morning didn't fully collapsed was because of her fantastic husband. Rukia stood up and hugged Momo tightly. "Shit... What am I going to do?" Rukia asked.

Momo smiled. "I've known you for quote a while now Rukia. Not as much as Ichigo but my point still stands. You'll be great and you'll be the greatest mom ever you hear me?"

"It's nice to not only have testosterone for a best friend."

Suddenly the door opened revealing a certain concerned tangerine headed husband. Momo let go of Rukia with a reassuring smile as Rukia gulped nervously. Ichigo shot them a weird look.

"Rukia... What happened to our agreement... And the storage room.." Ichigo said in a strangled sort of way.

Rukia walked up to her husband and hugged him tightly much to his surprise but hugged her back nonetheless. She kissed him once and asked him to hear her out. He had never felt this anxious before. Ever.

"Ichigo... I.."

"Take your time." Ichigo soothed her.

"I'm pregnant."

Just a while ago, he was anxious. Now his lungs contracted so he couldn't breath. His brain thought it was a good idea to shut down and so he couldn't think. His vocal chords had decided to take a nap and so he couldn't speak. All he could do was clutch her tightly. His hand was absentmindedly making small circled at the small of her back. Then he spoke.

"Holy shit... Rukia." he said in a flabbergasted way as his entire formed trembled. "Y-your pregnant! My God..."

"Ichigo? Are you mad at me for not telling sooner?" Rukia asked in a slightly frightened way.

"Mad? Hell no... I just feel... Happy... Too happy... Extremely happy. Fuck I don't know, I'm just ecstatic... I don't what to say really..."

"You're gonna be a father Ichigo." Rukia smiled.

"I know..."

"Are we ready for this?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo withdrew from her and leaned down and touched her stomach as though it was the rarest gem in the whole universe. He closed his eyes as Rukia was at the brink of tears. He met her eyes and he kissed her tenderly. "Yeah, we are sure as hell ready."

"Ichigo..."

"We need to name him or her." Ichigo said excitedly. There was a sparkle in his eyes.

"W-wait! Too fast!" Rukia snapped at him but he ignore her.

"If it's a he then we're naming him Ichiro for the first earnest road of life."

"Hold up... If she's a girl then we'll name her Kotori for song bird." Rukia replied assertively.

He scowled. "Song bird? Why not Ko for young woman and Tori for within the heart."

"Yeah Rukia... Do what Ichigo said." Momo said as she fought for Ichigo's meaning.

"Fine..."

* * *

><p>It was a pleasant day, the cherry blossoms bloomed indicating the start of the school year. Boys came walking to school in their black collared uniforms while the girls walked blazers and skirts. Two girls walked side by side as they walked towards school.<p>

"Hey, Kotori... Hold onto your hat okay?" the black haired woman smiled towards her companion. Three strands of black hair swayed with the passing breeze.

"Shut up Meg... It's not my fault I have hair like this." Kotori Kurosaki retorted to her friend.

Megumi Kuchiki sighed as she forced the hat down further on her cousin and best friend's head. Her amethyst eyes glared into another pair of amethyst ones. Apparently, the matriarchal side was strong when it came to eyes. "That's not what I mean Kotori... Aunt and Uncle are incredibly famous and all. You want to make real friends in high school."

"Yeah yeah, go ahead and rub their fame in my face. At least you got the discrete family." Kotori shot back.

Megumi laughed. "It's fine... You're different from your parents... You're talent is in singing like your name suggests."

Kotori sighed. "Thanks to Aunt Momo, my name means a young woman who looks inside the heart... Even though Kotori means songbird, my name is spelled that way."

"By the way... Have you seen Haruki? I heard he's attending this high school as well." Kotori added.

"You know him... He's probably dying his hair black or something. I dunno, his natural white hair seems to freak him out." Megumi replied.

Kotori chuckled. "That's Haruki Hitsugaya for you... Ashamed of his hair. I'm not surprised." she said as she lost her grip on her school hat.

The hat flew with the wind. Kotori ran after it without a second thought. He mid-length tangerine hair swayed as she finally caught up to her hat and wore it as soon a she held it. Her hair looked blond with the hat on. Megumi caught up to Kotori, panting. "Come on, we're going to be late for the entrance ceremony!"

Kotori and Megumi ran to the gate clutching their bags and their instruments closely. Kotori clung to her guitar while Megumi simply held onto her bass like a normal person. They approached the crowd and managed to push their way to the class assignment board. Being the shorter one, Kotori sneaked in and after a short while, came back with the news.

"Hey Meg... We're in the same class as Haruki!" Kotori announced.

"How coincidential can this get?" Megumi whined.

"There are a few familiar names on the board from middle school. We're classmates with them... Like that popular guy Ryuji Abarai. Or Hikoboshi Schiffer... Ah, and that girl Miwa Ichimaru... and Yachiru Kusajishi." Kotori announced enthusiastically.

"Abarai's probably gonna join the soccer team... Schiffer's always been weird so he'd probably stay in the library." Megumi commented cynically.

Kotori nodded with her. "Ichimaru's a flirt and Kusajishi likes to glomp people..."

"Umm... Kotori? You're guitar is on the floor." Megumi stated brusquely.

Kotori jumped and grabbed her guitar from the floor. "Damn... That's a classic Gibson Les Paul sunburst finish... It's Dad's too... He's gonna strangle me if I warp the neck..."

"I'm hoping Aunt Rukia's going to lower your punishment. No, I'm confident she can make it so you don't get punished at all." Megumi sighed.

"Lucky you... If you break your Fender Jazz Uncle Byakuya can always buy you another one."

"He can do that but Mom is gonna kill me for wasting money." Megumi sighed. "Daddy likes to spoil me after all." Megumi grinned.

"Mom and dad spoiled me when I was small!"

"Yes, but they're spoiling your little brother Ichiro now..."

"Yes but Ichiro's twelve, since I'm the older one, I require less attention and all. And besides, I still go out and bond with my Mom so it's all good." Kotori retorted stubbornly.

The two girls screamed as they felt someone's hands on their shoulders. They turned around quickly and was completely ready to cut his head off.

"Haruki..." Kotori seethed the name.

"What? You two looked so vulnerable. It was just so fun to scare you." the man replied with a joking grin.

Haruki Hitsugaya was a spitting image of his father but he was luckily of average height, easily towering over the both of them contrary to his father. He inherited his mother's brown eyes. His white hair wasn't as spiky as his father's though.

"Oh, you didn't dye your hair." Megumi joked.

"Mom got mad at me for attempting to dye it black." Haruki replied as he withdrew his hands from their shoulders.

"You're handsome with white hair!" Kotori reasoned.

He blushed but shrugged off her compliment. "Shut up..." he replied angrily.

Megumi fought a snicker. Kotori was extremely dense when it came to matters regarding love. Very much like her father actually. Though knowing Kotori and Haruki, this love would remain unrequited sadly. You never know though, maybe Haruki might pull his courage together and finally confess. Ah, the wonders of childhood friends. They've known each other while they were all still in the womb except for Haruki. Haruki was one year younger but he was smart enough to go one year ahead.

Even his parents knew he had a crush on Kotori... No scratch that, his aunts and uncles knew and so did Ichigo. He wasn't being dense for once. It was most likely that Rukia told him.

"Come on... Entrance ceremony this way." Haruki said after scratching his cheek awkwardly.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking off in a cool beat. His drumsticks had been sticking out of his bag nonchalantly.

Kotori sighed. "At least he's willing to officially be our drummer..."

"Yeah... We need a fourth member or something... After all the hard work we did to convince our parents to make a band, the least thing God can add to our blessings is a fourth member." Megumi agreed.

"Hmm... We've got a drummer and I'm the bassist. Your the lead guitarist, we need a vocalist or keyboard and if not a keyboardist then we'll find a second guitarist." Kotori said as she counted on her slender yet calloused fingers.

Megumi's arm hooked with Kotori's arm. "Did you forget? You're Kotori, the songbird. You're voice is like heaven itself." she beamed at her best friend and cousin.

Kotori smiled warmly. "First year of high school huh..."

"You still remember that promise with some kid we met back then?" Megumi asked.

Kotori pondered for a little while longer. "Yeah... His hair was rather brown, closer to red actually. We never got his name but he said that one day we'd meet again and we'll all claim the stage. He said we'd see him again when we're sixteen, which would be now." she stated.

"Exactly! You think we'll see him?" Megumi asked enthusiastically.

The two girl walked towards the entrance of the school building to find the most unexpected person waiting for them. His dark red hair was spiky like his mothers but his father's bad habit of tattoos persisted onto him. He was extremely handsome, of course she thought her dad was better than most guys but this guy was close. Why was he smiling at them?

He walked towards Kotori and kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear. "Don't forget your promise... Let's claim the stage shall we Kotori?" Ryuuji Abarai said as he walked off. It seems like he had a guitar strapped on his back like they did.

"Megumi?"

"Yes?"

"We have a band."

And so began their story.

—

"Rukia..."

"Stop being so anxious for crying out loud and sit down for once. Why don't you think about your interview before going insane over your daughter!" Rukia scolded him as she sat calmly on the couch.

"But Rukia! You know how adorable Kotori is! All those guys are gonna stare at her and be perverts." Ichigo reasoned. For a forty five year old man, he was still gorgeous.

Rukia sighed. "That's the point of high school so shut up and calm down goddamit."

Ichigo breathed in deep before pressing a soft kiss on his wife's lips before withdrawing closing his eyes. "Okay..."

A certain Kuchiki stood up from where she was sitting and grabbed a box which had been sitting in the refrigerator. "It's pretty cold already. Want to eat the cake Rukia?"

Rukia smiled. "That would help calm his nerves. Thanks Hisana."

Hisana shook her head. "He's not the only anxious one. I had to stop Byakuya from spying on his own daughter."

"It's fine Haruki's gonna handle it." Momo Hitsugaya said as she stretched her arms up.

Ichigo shot a glare towards Momo. "Please, the boy has a crush on my daughter."

"Touché." Momo replied.

Rukia sighed. It was funny how they were all worrying over their kids now. She would have never imagined this scene twenty nine years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, a oneshot sequel from yours truly, AkaBaka-chan. Thanks for your reviews last time if you happen to be here because of the first one.<strong>

**Yes! I made my first sequel ever!**

**I'll do a basic Kanji spelling of the kids here.**

**黑崎 孑肚裏- Kurosaki Kotori**

**孑- young woman or child**  
><strong>肚裏- within the heart<strong>  
><strong>小鳥-song bird(Kotori)<strong>

**朽木 恵み- Kuchiki Megumi**

**恵み- blessed**

**日番谷 春気- Hitsugaya Haruki**

**春- spring**  
><strong>気- spirit<strong>

**肋医 龍児- Abarai Ryuuji**

**龍- Dragon**  
><strong>児- child<strong>

**市丸 御和- Ichimaru Miwa**

**御- beautiful**  
><strong>和- harmony or peace<strong>

**黒埼 一路- Kurosaki Ichiro**

**一路- first road or earnest**

**シャイファ 彦星- Schiffer Hikoboshi**

**彦星- Altair**

**Knowing me, I think you know who's parents are who.**

**Buy just in case, here are the couples I shipped in this story.**

**IchiRuki**  
><strong>RenTatsu<strong>  
><strong>HitsuHina<strong>  
><strong>GinxRangiku<strong>  
><strong>Ulquihime<strong>  
><strong>HisanaxByakuya<strong>

**AkaBaka-chan signing off!**


End file.
